Dear Diary Brittana Fic
by alandslidebroughtmedown
Summary: Dear Diary entries written in Brittany's POV. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Diary,_

_Hi! My name's Brittany Susan Pierce. I'm 16 years young and currently a sophomore at William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio. I love rainbows, butterflies, unicorns, cheerleading, dancing, singing, making out with anything that walks and Santana Lopez. Santana Lopez is my best friend; and I've known her since freshman year, but we just started getting close at the beginning of sophomore year. Santana is gorgeous, she makes me want to crawl up into a ball and die because she's so beautiful. She has dark curly hair that cascades down her shoulder blades, dark, brown, warm, inviting, chocolate eyes and her smile, oh God, her smile. I wish she smiled more. Everyone calls her a slut and a bitch, but I think they're wrong. I think she's perfect, dangerous and mysterious. We started getting close when I saw her at some charity auction thing my parents dragged me too. Her parents had dragged her there too, she had told me later that night. So anyway, I'm getting a soda when she comes up next to me. _

_"You're parents made you come too?" She asked me. _

_"Yes. How about you?" I replied. _

_"Same here." _

_"Ah." _

_"Wanna ditch?" She asked. _

_I chewed my lip, and thought for a second. Eh, what do I have to lose? _

_"Sure." I shrugged. _

_She grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the place. We had the greatest time ever. We drank Papst Blue Ribbon and smoked cigarettes, she told me about her life and how she couldn't wait to get out of Lima. She told me all of her secrets and I wish I could put them in here, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone. She played me rock band albums in her car's stereo. We were listening to this one song "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You" by this band, Heart and she started crying because it reminded her of the time her and her ex-boyfriend rode around in her car, having the time of their lives. The next morning, Santana had found out he cheated on her and she broke up with him. Her ex-boyfriends name is Noah Puckerman, or Puck. I had seen him around school and he looked like a true asshole. Luckily, he never messed with me. I felt bad for Santana and held her while she cried. She shivered like a cold puppy, and I pulled her closer to my chest and held her like that until she stopped crying. She pulled away from me and wiped her eyes. _

_"If you tell anyone about that, I'll make you regret it. You hear me?" _

_I nodded. _

_"Thanks, Brittany." She said, softly ._

_"For what? Not telling anyone?" _

_"Nah. For listening and not judging." _

_"Oh, your welcome." I said. _

_"You must have a lot of friends." She said, sniffing. _

_"Actually, I don't." I shrugged. _

_"What!? You've gotta be kidding me." _

_"No, I really don't have friends." _

_"But, you're so friendly and full of life." _

_"People don't really notice me, I guess." _

_She turned towards me, smiling. "I'll be your friend." She promised. _

_I grinned. "I'll be your friend, too." _

_I locked her pinky with mine. _

_"What's that for?" _

_I shrugged. "It's cuter than hand holding." _

_She smiled. "Your adorable, Brittany." _

_"Thanks." I nodded. _

_She laughed, playfully punching me in the arm. _

_And in that moment, diary, I, Brittany Susan Pierce, fell in love with Santana Lopez. _


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

Did I mention that it's December? December is my favorite month because it's Christmastime! I really think that everyone should be happy and merry during this time of year but unfortunately, Santana seems to disagree.

"I hate the holidays." She grumbled, at our lockers that morning.

"But, why, Sanny? Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year!"

"No, it's not. We waste so much money on buying shit that we're never going to use. The decorations are cheesy, the music is horrible, the guy who dresses as Santa Claus is probably a pedophile, which is very ironic, and everyone thinks that when families get together on Christmas, no one gets into fights because everyone's so happy that it's Christmas; but that's all a big lie, there's always that one asshole in the family who has to draw attention to himself by doing something stupid."

"But, Santana-"

"Don't, Britt. I'll see you after homeroom." She said, walking away.

I frowned and sulked all during homeroom. I'm determined to make Santana love Christmas, diary. So after homeroom, I went to my first class, chemistry. Santana had geometry first, which made me sad because we only have three classes together. Anyway, I'm going to skip a couple parts in my day because they weren't really important. But, at the end of the day something did happen. So, I'm standing at my locker and Santana is no where to be seen. The hallway is pretty crowded when all of a sudden I feel someone smack the back of my head. I turned around, confused. Behind me is Kevin McDonalds. Yep, that's his real name. He's shorter than I am but he's wider and more muscular than me.

"What was that for?" I asked, confused.

"Shut up, you fucking moron." He snapped.

I furred my eye brows together, confused.

"What did I do?"

"Did I say you could talk back to me?" He asked, shoving me against my locker.

A crowd of people had gathered around us.

I shook my head.

"That's right, retard. God, your so fucking stupid, Brittany. How do you even remember how to walk?"

My bottom lip trembled and my eyes filled with tears.

"Go kill yourself, ditz." He lifted his right hand, ready to smack me across the face. I flinched on instinct when all of a sudden, someone ran into Kevin sideways, knocking him to the ground. I looked down to see Santana on top of Kevin, clawing at his face.

"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING PROBLEM?!" She yelled.

"Somebody get this pyscho slut off of me!" Kevin begged, but no one dared to come towards Santana.

Santana lifted her right arm, balling her hand into a fist and smashed it against Kevin's face.

"Mother fucker!" He yelped, covering his face with his hands. Santana had given him a bloody nose. I stood there, speechless.

Eventually, Santana got off of him and waited for Kevin to get up. Once he did, Santana grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her and said "If you ever touch Brittany again, a bloody nose will be the least of your problems."

He backed away, "Crazy bitch."

She rolled her eyes and turned towards me, "Brittany, are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice.

I nodded, slowly.

"Did he hit you?"

I shook my head. "He hit the back of my head and shoved me against the lockers and called me some mean names, but that's it."

Santana sighed. "I'm sorry, Brittany. He won't do that again."

"But, why did he do it in the first place?"

"Because he's fucked up. He's got no friends and his family hates him so instead of solving his problems like a civilized human being, he takes it out on other kids."

"Oh." I nodded.

She put a hand on my shoulder, I melted under her touch.

"Brittany, is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

I grinned. "Come Christmas shopping with me?"

She sighed heavily. "Okay, fine."

"Yay!" I clapped my hands together, excitedly, "We are going to have so much fun, Sanny!"

"Okay, whatever you say, Britt Britt."

I grinned at the new nickname. "Britt Britt. I like that."

She smiled and wrapped her pinky around mine and we took off.

Not only is she my best friend, diary, she's also my savior and I love her with everything inside of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Oh my unicorns, yesterday was so much fun! Santana and I went to the mall and I helped her Christmas shop for her family. She helped me pick out Christmas decorations for my family Christmas party and we even sat on Santa's lap! I told him that all I wanted was for Santana to believe in the magic of Christmas. I also wished for Kevin McDonald to get some help with his problems. I hope they both come true! Anyway, I gotta go right now because I'm really tired. Tomorrow's Friday and I'm really excited because Santana wants to take me somewhere fun! I don't know where we're going, but I don't care as long as I'm with her.

Good night, Diary!

Good morning, Diary!

I'm sitting in homeroom right now and I can't wait for the school day to be over. I have a chemistry test next. Wish me luck!

Diary,

Something happened tonight. Okay, so tonight Santana took me to this karaoke place because she knew how much I love singing. I also found out that she likes singing and she has an incredible voice. But, you can't tell anyone! She wants it to be a secret. We sang "Colors of the Wind" together. It was magical. Anyway, after we sang karaoke, she drove me home. So, we're in the car and we are parked outside of my house when she said "I had a really nice time tonight." I said "Me too!" Then, she paused and turned to face me. Slowly, she moved her head towards me and I moved towards her and then, she kissed me.

SHE. KISSED. ME. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me! So we kissed for like five seconds and she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's okay." I replied.

"No, I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry, Brittany."

"Santana, it's fine."

"No, no, it's not. I'm not gay, Brittany."

"Okay, I know."

"Brittany, maybe you should get out of my car."

"But, Santana-"

"Brittany, go, please." She begged.

I sighed and got out of her car.

I'm so confused, diary, she kissed me and then she told me to get out of her car! Ugh! Maybe she's on her period. But, I love her, diary, I really do. I hope one day I can tell her that.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I am writing to you at 3:00 in the morning. If you're wondering why I'm up this late, it's simply because I just got back from a night out with Santana. Yup, you read that right. Santana apologized to me this morning after a week of not talking to me. She called me before school and asked if she could pick me up. Of course, I said yes. So, she pulled up in my driveway and as soon as I got in her car she apologized to me, saying she was so sorry that she ignored me and that she felt so bad. She just needed time on her own to straighten things out with herself. I accepted her apology, of course. And after school, she took me in her car and we drove around for hours, with the windows rolled down and blasted classic rock CD's on her car stereo. Around 10:30, we pulled up to this forest that had a pretty lake. She told me she had a picnic basket and a blanket and that she didn't want the food to spoil so she thought we should eat it. So, we're sitting on the blanket, eating turkey and ham sandwiches and the sky and the stars are really beautiful. I suggested we lay down on the blanket to look at them. She was a bit hesitant at first but said okay when she noticed how beautiful the stars in the sky were. So we lay down and I couldn't help but snuggle up next to her. I knew it was risky because when she kissed me she ignored me for a week, but lately I've been taking chances and it's all Santana's fault. She placed an arm protectively around me and I rested my head on her stomach and listened to her heart beat.

"Santana?" I asked.

"Yes, Britt?"

"Is it weird that I like to listen to people's heart beat?"

"Hmm. I guess not. It's kinda deep."

I giggled. "I love you, Santana."

She didn't respond and I panicked.

"As a friend." I quickly added, after realizing what I said.

"Love you too, Brittany."

I grinned.

"Do you, do you wanna come over to my house? And hang out there?" She asked me.

"Sure." I nodded.

We packed up our things and Santana drove us to our house. Her house was huge. Apparently, her father was a doctor and her mother was a lawyer, so they had a lot of money.

"What times your curfew?" She asked.

"12. But my parents are probably sleeping, so I could sneak in whenever I want."

"You're a rebel." She said, smirking.

I just smiled, cause she's Santana and she makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Are your parents home?" I asked.

"Yeah. But, I gotta warn you, my parents are kind of assholes. So, just don't talk to them much."

I nodded, feeling sad for Santana because she didn't seem to get along well with her parents like I do.

"Mom, I'm home." Santana called once we entered her house.

A young Hispanic woman, who I assumed was , appeared from the kitchen.

"Hello, Santana. Your father is spending the night at your abuela's." She said, coldly.

"This is Brittany." Santana said, pointing to me, ignoring what her mother had said.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez."

"Hello, Brittany." She held out a thin arm. I shook her hand and smiled.

"You go to school with Santana?" She asked.

I nodded. She looked at Santana and then back to me and then smiled.

"Welcome to the family, Brittany."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked, turning to the kitchen.

"No thank you, Mrs. Lopez."

"Please, call me Maria."

I nodded. "Okay, Maria."

Santana grabbed my hand "Come on, Britt. Let's go upstairs."

"Nice to meet you, Maria." I said, before following Santana up the stairs. Once, in her room I told her I thought her mother was nice and Santana kinda just stood there and ignored what I said.

"You mind if I play music? Nothing crazy loud, I promise. This playlist always makes me feel better." She asked.

"Sure."

She played a list of songs that were soothing and relaxing on her computer.

The songs included:

Landslide- Fleetwood Mac

Songbird- Fleetwood Mac

Imagine- John Lennon

The A Team- Ed Sheeran

The Scientist- Coldplay

Look After You- The Fray

Nicest Thing- Kate Nash

Wonderwall- Oasis

Video Games- Lana Del Rey

Shake It Out- Florence and the Machine

I Want You (She's so Heavy)- The Beatles

Santana called it her "Infinite Playlist". I don't quite know what that means, but she burned me a copy on a blank disc and gave it to me! We just lay around in her bedroom in a comfortable silence, just listening to the music. Around 2:30, I thought I should get going and she drove me home and kissed me on the cheek when we pulled up to my house.

"I had a really fun time tonight, Britt."

"So did I."

"I really feel good when I'm around you and it kinda scares me." She admitted.

"Scares you? How?"

"I dunno. You should get going, it's really late."

And so I left. Now, I'm just in my room listening to Santana's Infinte Playlist and replaying what happened tonight. Her words continue to ring in my head "I really feel good when I'm around you and it kinda scares me."

What does she mean, diary!?

Ugh, love is so confusing.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Here's chapter five. Sorry it's so short!.xx)**

Dear Diary,

Santana got back together with Puck. I'm really upset, but because she's happy, I'm happy. She told me excitedly near my locker this monday morning and I fought the urge to cry. I really want to tell her how I feel but I know she's going to flip out. It will ruin our friendship forever and I can't risk our friendship! I love her too much. I'd rather be friends with her for the rest of my life and hide my secret than not be friends with her ever again and tell her my secret. But anyway, Puck and Santana are all over each other all the time. It makes me so angry. I want her to kiss me like she kisses Puck, I want to hold her the way Puck holds her. I want to go on dates with her and fall asleep with her in my arms. I want to do so many things with her, diary. I wish she felt the same way I do.

Dear Diary,

It's been a whole week since they started going out and all Santana ever talks about is Puck. She never has time for me anymore. She's always with him. It's not fair, diary, I want her all to myself! So today during lunch, I couldn't take it anymore. They were making out at our lunch table and I was just sitting there, trying to get Santana's attention. She didn't listen to me so I got up from the table and stormed off. I don't even think she noticed I was gone. I'm really upset, diary. I really love Santana and I want her to love me back, but my mom told me I can't force someone to love me. What am I going to do, diary?

Dear Diary,

It's been two whole weeks since Santana and I have hung out because she's been with Puck everyday. That's why I haven't written in a while. I have nothing to write about.

Dear Diary,

Another week has gone by. Still no Santana. We're like strangers now.

Dear Diary,

I miss Santana. I miss her so much.

Dear Diary,

Today, I flipped out on Santana. We were in lunch and I was sitting with Santana, Puck, Finn, and Quinn and Santana could not keep her hands off of Puck. They were literally eating each others faces off and I just sat there, staring at them.

"Santana, do you wanna come over today?" I asked. It was the first time we had spoken in about four weeks.

She ignored me and continued to tongue dance with Puck.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem. Santana."

No response.

"Santana."

She pulled apart. "What?" She snapped, turning towards me.

I stared at her, glassy eyed.

"I, um, wanted to know if you wanted to hang out today?"

"Sorry. Can't. Going to Pucks." She turned towards him again and countinued making out with him.

"Bullshit." I yelled, standing up.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked, pulling apart again.

"You heard me. You never have time for me anymore, Santana. You're always with Puck. I'm happy for you, but it hurts because I feel like we aren't close anymore. I feel like I've been replaced. Okay? You make me feel like shit." And with that I turned around and left.

I'm in my bedroom right now and Santana hasn't even bothered to apologize. I'm going to bed. Hopefully, when I wake up the morning everything will be better.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Diary,

Santana came over today hysterically crying. It had been two days since I freaked out on her during lunch. So, I'm watching television in the living room and it's a typical Saturday. My parents are at work and my younger sister is at her friends house. All of a sudden, the door bell rings and I go to open it and there is Santana, mascara smudged, watery eyed, broken Santana.

"B-B-Britt." She collapsed into my arms and shook violently.

"Sanny, what's wrong? Here go sit on the couch." I then closed the door and went to join Santana on the couch.

She put her head on my lap and slowly steadied her breathing.

"Santana, please tell me what's wrong."

"Puck...he...he cheated on me." She choked out.

"Again?"

She nodded.

"What happened?"

"I-I went over to his house early this morning to give him his favorite breakfast burrito. It was a total surprise. And when his mom let me in, I went up to his bedroom and he had a girl in his bed."

I gasped. "Who?"

"I dunno. Some blonde. I couldn't really make her out."

"Aw, Sanny." I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Britt."

"For what?"

"For choosing him over you. I'm such an idiot."

"It's okay, Santana. You're not an idiot. Everyone make mistakes."

She looked up at me and smiled. "I wish there were more people like you in the world, Brittany."

"But that would mean a majority of the people in the world would have the IQ of a goldfish. I'm kind of an idiot."

"Brittany, you're not an idiot."

"Yes, I am." I protested.

"Your a genius, Britt."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I smiled. I didn't think it was possible for someone to make me feel this good.

"Hey, Britt?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"For doing this."

She sat up and pressed her lips against mine. She pulled away after a couple seconds and looked into my eyes before placing her head in my lap again. Everything was quiet. But, it was the good kind of silence, not the awkward kind. I stroked her hair lightly and she fell asleep in my lap. She's so cute when she's sleeping, diary. So anyways when my parents came home, Santana had to leave. But, she invited me over to her house later tonight for dinner and a sleepover. I'm so excited, diary!

Dear Diary,

I just got home from Santana's. It's Sunday and I'm trying to do homework, but I can't concentrate. Santana and I made lady love last night. I didn't think it was possible to do that, but Santana proved me wrong. Her parents weren't home last night, they were at a distant cousins wedding. So, Santana had a huge party and Puck showed up with the blonde he cheated on Santana with and Santana beat the crap out of him. She was screaming and yelling and throwing things and kicking him. And when he left, Santana ran up to her room and I ran after her. I tried to comfort her and tried to get her mind off of Puck. And somehow, while I was trying to cheer her up, we got on the topic of sex and I said "I wonder if it's possible for two girls to make love."

And she said "Oh trust me, it's possible."

And then we started making out and before I knew it, our clothes were off and we did it. I don't really want to go into details because it's a special moment shared between me and Santana. Sorry, diary. Anyway, when Santana woke up this morning (I didn't get any sleep) she claimed she had a hangover and that she was 'very intoxicated' last night. I asked if she remembered what happened last night and she said no. I told her we did it and she got really embarrassed. She asked me to keep it a secret and I said yes. We locked pinkies. I think it's our thing now, locking pinkies.

Anyway, diary, I'm really in love with Santana more than you could ever know.


End file.
